Fire High
by Jessi2094
Summary: Sakura Haruno is used to being teased for her Cherry blossom colored hair and emerald green eyes. But she is also used to beating the crap out of anyone who does. After getting expelled for the fifth time her mother threatening to send her off to boot camp if she gets expelled again. But she soon Finds out its not going to be that easy at her new school. Sakura/Multi Saku/akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Hello This is animeloverjess14 and Im so happy that i did this. please be merciful to me and my grammar.

Summary: Sakura Haruno is used to being teased about her Pink hair and emerald green eyes. but she is also used to being expelled for beating the crap out of anyone who does. after being expelled for the fifth time for fighting her mom threatens to put her in boot camp if she gets expelled from her new school. This seems impossible when it turns out the school is full of gangs trying to get her to join and all the men trying to get into her pants!

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter One: New Town, New School, And New Life

The beeping sound of the alarm clock slowly did its job as sakura opened her emerald green eyes. Sitting up in her warm bed she looked around her small but comfortable room. The walls were a pale pink and the furniture a crispy white. Her mother had picked out everything much like most things in her life. Her moving to Tokyo was no exception. Her mother's excuse was that sakura didn't have enough friends. That was true, her one and only friend was a quiet guy named Shino. He was a good friend nonetheless.

But of course, that wasn't enough for her mother. So here she was in pink room with a closet full of girly clothes which she absolutely hated. The only thing that she did like in her room was the dark red bed spread.

Nothing she owned was her choice except for her precious iPod and the contents on it.

Sighing tiredly she got up out of bed and got ready for her first day of her brand new school. Fire high had a good reputation for nice students and a friendly environment. This was why her mother had chosen this school.

But sakura wasn't fooled.

There were no way high school students where nice and friendly for no good reason. Sakura knew that from experience. After all this was her fifth move during her high school experience. Everywhere she went people teased her for her cherry blossom colored hair and her emerald green eyes. She was mostly called fake because they said she dyed her hair and wore green contacts to hide her ugliness.

But that alone wasn't the reason for her constant changing schools. It was because of being expelled each and every time. Sakura had a short temper so instead of defending herself with her voice she preferred using her fists.

But unfortunately her mother didn't agree with her choice and threaten to send her to boot camp if she got expelled again.

So now here she was praying to god she wouldn't lose her cool at this new school.

After she finished getting ready she looked herself over in her full body length mirror.

Hot pink skinny jeans, white spaghetti strapped shirt under a black one, her favorite belt and a pair of black convers, she was ready to go.

Grabbing her white back bag she headed to the kitchen and greeted her mom.

"Good Morning mother."

"Good morning, sweetheart. You look cute this morning."

Sakura poured a bowl of special K cereal as her mom ate her toast. After a moment of silence her mom finally spoke.

"You remember our deal?"

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes. Of course she remembered their "deal."

"Yes mother, no getting expelled or else I am going to boot camp." She replied with a fake smile. When she spoke to her mother she had to make sure she wasn't disrespectful. After all she was very strict when it came to manners.

Her mother smiled back and nodded.

"Alright, it's time for us to get going. You don't want to be late for your first day."

_No, wouldn't want that_. Sakura thought with a scowl.

After a quite car ride they pulled up to the school. Teens were already crowding up the front lawn and talking with their friends. Sakura stared out the window at the teens with dread.

"Alright dear, have a good day and remember make lots of friends." Her mother's cheerful voice sang as she stepped out of the car and started walking up the steps. Sakura could practically hear the real meaning under those words, _remember our deal_. She sneered as she heard her mother's sickly sweet voice in her head.

As she walked through the crowds she could feel eyes on her. At first she ignored it, but now she was moments away from cussing everyone out_. Calm down sakura, it's your first day, just ignore them._

Before she could blow up she heard someone yell.

Turning towards the yell she stared in shock. Two guys were beating the crap out of another guy.

The two guys were wearing matching jackets that were black with red clouds. They were really pounding on the guy. Sakura's instincts kicked in and before she could stop herself she ran and jumped on one of the guys back.

The watching crowd gasped in shock as a girl with pretty shoulder length hair jumped on one of the akatsuki's back.

Unfortunately sakura didn't know that what she did next would change her life forever.

She grabbed the guy's head by his strange silver hair, pulled him off the bleeding kid, and before the man could gain his composure she slammed her fist into his face. There was a noticeable cracking sound before he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Sakura turned to the other guy and saw that he was looking at her in shock. Looking around she gulped as everyone was looking at her the same way.

It was dead silent.

The bleeding kid broke the silence by coughing. Sakura looked over at him and quickly grew concerned.

She ran up to him and helped him up and asked where the infirmary was. Someone in the crowd stepped forward and said he would show the way. Sakura nodded and followed him with the beaten up boy in tow.

The boy that was showing him the way had introduced himself as Shikamaru Nara. He proceeded to say that the boy she was half carrying was named lee.

Sakura was kind of pissed that Shikamaru wasn't offering to help carry lee. But she didn't voice her thoughts.

When they got to the infirmary she dumped lee on the bed and told the nurse what happened. She was a busty woman with long blond hair and blue eyes but she was very kind.

Leaving lee in Nurse Tsunade's hands she went to find the front office with the directions that Shikamaru provided her before he left saying something about "troublesome women."

She rolled her eyes at the memory. After five minutes she found the office and told the receptionist she was new. The lady went into the back and came back with a map of the school and her schedule. But before she could leave the lady said that the principle would like to speak with her.

That's when sakura's common sense finally caught up with her. Damn! She was definitely going to be expelled and put in boot camp. She had totally forgotten.

She meekly nodded and sat in one of the hard plastic chairs in the little waiting room. With every tick of the clock she grew more and more nervous. She just knew she was going to be expelled. Looking up at the sound of her name being called she got up and followed the receptionist into the door labeled, principle Jiraiya.

well i hope you like it. its my first fan-fiction and quite frankly it scared the crap out of me. I've never done this before and i will happily except criticism.

thank you for reading and please review!

Peace out- Jessi


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, chapter two is here!

Its going to be slow on the MultiSaku but don't worry it will be there.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto sadly, but then again I wouldn't know what to do if I did.

Oh and Warning- cussing

* * *

Chapter Two: Gangs, New Friends, and Skanks

"Go ahead and take a seat, sakura."

She nodded to the receptionist lady and sat down in front of the huge wooden desk. After the lady left she looked down at her folded hands and frowned in worry.

_Oh my god, I'm so stupid. Why don't I ever think before I do something? I'm never going to hear the end of this from mom._ She thought bitterly. Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration. _But someone had to do something. The boy could have died if i didn't interfere. I know i did the right thing._ She clenched her fist in anger.

"Miss Haruno?"

She jumped in surprised and look up at the man on the other side of the desk. He had long tied up white hair and coal colored eyes. As he smiled warmly at sakura she became confused. Wasn't she in trouble? Does he not know of what took place not thirty minutes ago?

"Miss Haruno have don't be nervous, you're not in trouble."

"I-I'm not?"

Sakura couldn't believe it! She wasn't going to boot camp! Her mother wasn't going to hate her!

"No you aren't, in fact I'm here to warn you about some things involving my school." Mr. Jiraiya said suddenly became serious and to be honest it kind of freaked her out. He didn't seem like the type to be so serious. Cautiously sakura asked,

"Warn me? Warn me about what?"

Jiraiya leaned back in his swirly chair and sighed.

"Our school isn't exactly what you would call a normal high school; in fact it's anything but normal. On the outside others view our school as a friendly place full of students with bright futures. Though they may be true in some cases, it isn't exactly true in others. You see, our school has a gang problem, well more specifically four gang problems."

Sakura stared at Mr. Jiraiya in disbelief_. The hell? A gang problem? No way, but I guess that could of explain why no one else stepped up to help lee this morning._

"Why doesn't anybody do something about it?"

"Because of one thing, the Akatsuki."

"What's akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki is the top gang here that consists of nine members, all of whom are rich or well connected. They use these things to put up a front for the public, and to also cover up the gang activity. Akatsuki isn't a harmless gang either. There has been suspicion that they are involved in killings, thefts, and much more."

Sakura widened her eyes in disbelief. Before sakura could officially freak out jiraiya spoke again.

"But they're not the only gang here, theirs hebi, konoha, and sand. All of which are powerful and not on good terms with one another, in fact there was a dispute this morning between akatsuki and konoha."

Sakura couldn't believe it. She was trying to stay away from violence and here she was in the center of it.

"Okay so why tell me all this? It's not like I'm going to associate myself with them."

Mr. Jiraiya shook his head and looked up at sakura's confused expression.

"But you did, in fact you involved yourself with the fight this morning, between akatsuki and konoha."

Sakura thought back to the fight earlier, to the two guys with matching black jackets with red clouds.

You mean… oh god she knocked an akatsuki member unconscious this morning. Her jaw went to the floor and her eyes widened in horror.

Mr. Jiraiya nodded in confirmation.

"w-what do I do? Are they going to kill me?"

Sakura was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"There's nothing you can do and as for killing you? No they wouldn't do that on campus. We sort of have an agreement about that with all of the gangs. I think it would be best to just lay low and don't bring attention to you."

Sakura scowled in anger.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have bright pink hair and green eyes."

Mr. Jiraiya laughed nervously at sakura's angry aura as he escorted her out of his office.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to stop by."

He said cheerfully as he pushed her out of the front office with is goofy smile.

"b-but! You can't leave me with the sharks."

Sakura would laugh later on of the irony of those words.

She stomped her foot and crossed her arms childishly as she started down the empty hall. "Well it looks like I missed first block." She mumbled as she looked down at her schedule.

Now she had to look for room 409 for algebra II with a Sarutobi-sensei.

After a couple of minutes of wondering around she now stood in front of room 409.

Sakura ran her fingers through her pink hair, straightened her clothes out and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal an older man with liver spots. But he had a kind smile.

"Hello, and who might you be?" He asked with his warm smile.

"Um, I'm sakura Haruno, the new student."

His face light up and his smile became brighter after hearing her words.

"Ah, yes, Haruno-san. Please come in and welcome to Fire High."

Sakura nodded and smiled in thanks as she followed the man in the classroom.

She ignored the gasps of shock and whispers as she proceeded to the teacher's desk. _I guess news travels fast around here._

The teacher handed her a math text book and assigned her to a seat in the back right next to the windows. She mentally thanks Sarutobi-sensei for not making her introduce herself in front of the class.

She quickly took out a spiral notebook and started following along with the lesson. About have way in, a paper ball landed on her desk. She looked around for the person who threw it and saw a group of girls giggling behind their hands.

Shaking her head she opened the ball of paper and read its contents.

_Don't get to comfortable bitch, the akatsuki are going to kill you, I'd be surprised if you lasted a week. ~ Yours truly Karin 3_

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. _Threats already and it's only my first day._

She grabbed her pen and wrote her reply with a smirk

_Oh yeah? If they do I will be sure to bring you with me – Love the-girl-who-doesn't-give-a-shit-sakura 3 3_

She tossed the paper ball back to Karin and snickered as it hit her head. At first she looked surprise that sakura had replied but then she blushed as she read the reply.

Karin hurriedly stuffed the paper ball into her purse and went back to pretending she was listening to Sarutobi-sensei.

Sakura continued taking notes.

After the bell rang sakura gathered her things and went in search of her locker.

"101, 102, 103, and 104 here it is."

Ignoring the constant staring she turned the combination in her lock and with a creek of the hinges it opened. It was a good sized locker and to make it even better it was a top locker.

She put her math book in the locker and shut it. What she didn't expect was for someone to be on the other side.

"Uh, hello?"

"What? You don't fucking remember me, bitch?"

He smirked down at her as he checked her out openly. Sakura gritted her teeth trying to contain her disgust_. God I hate when guys do that._

"No, should I?"

Then she actually looked at him. Slicked back silver hair, violet purple eyes, tall lean muscular build, BLACK JACKET WITH RED CLOUDS! FUCK, IT WAS THE GUY SHE KNOCKED OUT!

Her realization showed on her face and the man's smirk grew even wider.

"Um, sorry?"

Sakura chuckled nervously as she noticed that people began to stop and watch as they talked.

"Don't fucking apologize, it was the best fucking thing I've ever felt, seriously."

What the hell, was he crazy? She knocked him out. Shouldn't he be mad or something? But no, all he did was leer at her as she gave him a what-the-fuck-you-stupid? Look.

"So the names Hidan, and don't you fucking forget that, bitch"

Sakura tried not to cringe at his use of the words "fucking" and "Bitch."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, my name is sakura."

The warning bell rang and sakura quickly took out her schedule. But before she could even read it, hidan snatched it from her hands and looked over it. Sakura tried to hide her annoyance at his actions.

"Shit, you got art next; I'll take you since some of my friends have that class too."

Hidan started to walk off with her schedule so she had no choice but to follow. After taking a couple of turns and a flight of stairs hidan stopped at a colorful door, opened it and held it there. Sakura was confused then she realized he wanted her to go through the door under his outstretched arm. She sighed in defeat and walked in.

As she expected, everyone stopped talking and started to stare at her. Again.

What the heck, does she have something in her hair or something?

"Hey, all of you fucking low life pieces of shits need to mind your own damn business."

Everyone immediately turned away and continued chatting. Sakura sighed in relief and thanked hidan.

"Of course, babe, after all, that's what boyfriends are for."

Hidan quickly walked to a table and high fived a blond dude and a nodded to a red head. The blond had blue eyes and his hair went past his shoulders. He was current smiling as hidan told him something.

Then there was a red head that had brown eyes that showed nothing but boredism. Sakura notice that they all had one thing in common, they all wore black jackets with red clouds.

_Damn, more akatsuki members, just what I needed._

Hidan motioned for sakura to join them. She shrugged her shoulders and complied.

Hidan quickly put an arm around her shoulders and grinned.

"Sasori, deidara, this is sakura, you know the bitch who knocked the hell out of me this morning, she's also my new girlfriend."

Sakura finally couldn't take it anymore. She was sick of hiding her temper and her true self.

"Wait just a sec, I didn't agree to that. I don't even know you. Besides you didn't exactly make a good first impression, as a matter of fact you didn't even make a good second impression."

The room went deathly silent after a girl no less just told off an akatsuki member. No one breathed a breath as they waited for hidan to react. Sakura began to grow nervous, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to say that.

What happened next completely surprised everyone in the room.

All three akatsuki members smiled. That's right, smiled.

"I like her, yeah. She isn't afraid to say what she feels, not to mentions she's hot, yeah."

Sakura blushed at his complement.

"I agree with the brat, she is quite beautiful and… unique."

"I knew you'd fucking like her, who the hell wouldn't. Well I gotta split, take fucking care of my girl, and make sure no damn scum touches her or their dead."

Sakura was about to say she wasn't his girl and to give her schedule back but before she could he kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door.

Sakura could feel her face heat up.

Deidara and sasori chuckled at her flustered state and they agreed it was cute.

"Sit down sakura-Chan, yeah."

Seeing as there was no other choice she sat at the end of the table. Just after she did, the art teacher came in.

"Alright everyone I'm sorry I'm late, so let's get started straight away. My name is Kurenai-sensei and the first project we will be doing is painting. I want you all to paint what you're feeling right now."

She told everybody where the paint was and the canvas while she put on a paint splattered apron and sat at an already set up canvas.

Sakura waited for the others to grab their supplies before getting hers. She looked at the selection of colors and happily grabbed the black, purple, and blues. But as she was reaching for the blue, another hand reached for it. Looking up she saw a guy with brown spikey hair and upside down triangles tattooed on each cheek on his face. The guy quickly removed his hand and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Um, sorry, didn't mean to grab you there."

Sakura smiled at him_, he's kind of cute._

"No problem, do you want to share the blue?"

Sakura asked in hope. She kind of didn't want to sit with the akatsuki and this guy seemed nice enough.

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

He answered a little too enthusiastically. Sakura nodded unsurely but introduced herself with a smile anyway.

'My names sakura, it's nice to meet you….?"

"Oh, I'm kiba, kiba inuzuka. It's nice to meet you too."

"Right, well I'm going to grab my stuff and I will meet up with you at your table."

She walked up to her table and started to grab her things when deidara asked where she was going.

"Oh, I'm going to go and work with kiba, were sharing a blue." She explained.

Deidara glared in kiba's direction and sasori frowned. Sakura ignored their reactions and sat down beside kiba.

"Hey sakura, this is hinata, sai, and chouji. They've been my friends since diapers."

Hinata was a shy girl with beautiful purple hair and lavender colored eyes. But she was extremely shy. Sai was a pale boy with black hair and a creepy fake smile, but he didn't speak much.

Chouji was a well-rounded fellow who was currently munching on a bag of potato chips. As time went by sakura learned that kiba was a class clown type. He always did funny things that made her laugh. Sai was very good at art, and Hinata like a guy named naruto. Kiba was teasing her about it so sakura playfully hit him up on the side of his head. He faked whined and they all laughed.

Sakura enjoyed being around them. What she didn't know was that deidara and sasori were glaring in their direction. Or at least deidara was, sasori just looked pissed. They bell ringed for lunch and kiba invited her to eat lunch with them. She happily accepted.

On their way to the lunch room they were stopped by Karin and her posse.

"Well, if it isn't the dead girl sakura."

Karin quickly set her eyes on kiba and put on a seductive smile. Or at least, a failed attempt of being seductive.

"My, my, aren't we looking sexy today. Why don't you ditch the dead girl and go with me. I can show you a good time." Sakura almost gagged in disgust as Karin poked out her chest up at kiba as he took a step back.

"Okay Karin, I think kiba gets it, your boobs are right there, or lack there-of, oh and I do believe he would like his breathing air back. I highly doubt he wants to breathe skank before he eats."

Sakura said with a sweet smile as she got in front of kiba. He gave her an appreciative look.

Karin shrieked in anger as she lunged at sakura in embarrassment. Sakura reacted quickly and grabbed Karin's outstretched fist and twisted in so that it was behind her back.

"If I were you I wouldn't mess with me again, I don't play well with others."

Sakura whispered in to Karin's ear. With a push she released Karin to her worried friends. Sakura left behind a whining Karin and her friends.

"Damn, sakura that was awesome. Oh and thanks by the way."

Kiba said with a huge grin.

"No problem, the girl was asking for it."

"i-i ag-ree with kiba."

Hinata said with a shy smile.

Sakura smiled back at her.

They entered the cafeteria and sakura followed them to a table that was already half full.

"Hey everybody, this is sakura, she's new here and now my friend. So be nice to her."

Kiba said as he sat down. He motioned for sakura to sit down beside him.

She looked at everyone as they were introduced.

Tenten, neji, lee (the guy she saved), naruto (hinata's crush), Ino and Shikamaru.

Lee prostrated himself before sakura and proclaimed her his goddess and that he would be honored if she agreed to be his girlfriend. She respectively declined. There was an moment of awkward silence before sakura broke it.

"Heh, didn't think I'd see you again, shika."

She said teasingly.

"Eh, you guys met?" Asked Ino curiously.

"Yep, he showed me the way to the infirmary to help lee out."

"Wow, he actually volunteered to do something?" Asked ino in disbelief.

"Shaddup, Troublesome women." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Anyways you guys totally missed it, sakura told off Karin just a few minutes ago. It was awesome!"

"No way. Seriously?" Ino asked happily. Kiba proceeded to tell them what happened.

Across the lunch room sat the akatsuki. Two of them were openly glaring at the konoha gang were sakura sat.

"Why the hell isn't she sitting with us? yeah." Deidara asked with a pout.

"Who are you guys moping about?" Kisame asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hidan's girlfriend. She's over their sitting with those konoha losers." Deidara answered angrily.

Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, hidan has a girlfriend? Since when? And who the hell is she? Asked kisame in surprise.

"Her name is sakura; she's the one with pink hair and green eyes. She is also the one who almost broke his nose this morning. I suppose he fell in love in that moment."

Sasori said as he stared at her from across the room. Kisame, itachi, and pein all looked over at the konoha table and spotted her.

"Seriously that's her? She's hot, never would have guessed she would be the type to agree to be Hidan's girl."

Itachi said as he watched her laugh at something one of the boys beside her said.

"That's the thing, yeah. She didn't agree."

They all looked back up at her impressed.

"What the fuck are you bitches all staring at?"

* * *

Well their it is, my second chapter. It's twice as long as the first. I hope you like it. I know it's kind of boring but it will get better as it progresses.

Review please, I could use the love.

Thank you and Peace Out

~Jessi


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Three: Akatsuki Problems

* * *

Itachi, kisame, Deidara, pein, and sasori all look up at hidan. Itachi suddenly smirked as he got an idea.

"Nothing really, Just the konoha gang, they've seem to have a new recruit. She seems very interesting."

"Hah, she must be retarded to join such a bitch ass gang, what she look like? Bet she's fucking ugly as all hell."

Hidan said as he sat down at the end of the table backwards. He propped up his elbows on the table and looked into the direction of konoha with a smirk. It quickly dropped in shock as he saw sakura sitting with the konoha gang with _another_ guys arm around her shoulders.

With every cute laugh she made and every smile towards that dog freak, he gritted his teeth even harder in anger and jealousy.

The guys all smirked in amusement as hidan looked about ready to explode with anger. Before anyone could comment on it, hidan abruptly stood up and stormed to the other side of the cafeteria, in konoha territory.

Everyone at the table except sakura suddenly stood up and got into a defensive stance.

"What are you guys doing?"

Sakura asked as she gave them a confused look_. Why do they look like their ready for a fight?_

"I could ask the same fucking question to you, sakura-chan."

A deep voice said right beside her ear. She squeaked in surprise as two strong pale arms suddenly enveloped her from behind and picked her up from out of her seat.

Looking behind her she saw hidan smirking. Instantly she started kicking and pushing on the prison of arms around her in an attempt to get loose.

"What the hell is your problem? Let me go! Let me go NOW!"

"Hey, put her down."

"s-sakura-san"

"Let her the fuck down, man."

"Akatsuki are so troublesome, ugh."

At the sound of Hidan's mocking laughter, sakura did what any self-respecting person would; she elbowed him straight in the face.

She couldn't help but smirk as he loosened his grip and in seconds she was back on her own two feet. Looking up sakura's smirked turned into a scowl as she saw he was smirking as he held his nose. Farther behind him she could see more akatsuki members coming their way.

"What the hell are you doing? And give me back my schedule."

Sakura yelled in frustration as she placed a hand on her hip defiantly.

"I'm taking you were you belong."

"Oh? And where the hell is that?"

"With me of course."

Before sakura could even retort naruto spoke up with a growl of protest.

"She doesn't belong to you or the akatsuki; in fact she has already agreed to join konoha."

The reaction from everyone varied. The akatsuki looked both betrayed and furious; konoha looked confused and happy while Sakura just looked confused.

"You… what?"

Hidan asked slowly. Sakura was about to protest to that lie but kiba spoke before she could.

"You heard him, sakura already agreed. Besides she'd rather be with us then a bunch of no good delinquents like you and your worthless gang."

Kiba said with a smirk. At his words everyone in the cafeteria gasped in shock. No one could believe that he had openly insulted the akatsuki, it was suicide. Sakura could see each member of the akatsuki tense up. She could feel the anger radiating off of the akatsuki as they stared down the konoha gang.

"Sakura is not a part of your gang. I am her damn boyfriend, so there for she is fucking mine, which means she is a part of my gang." Hidan said as he shifted into a defensive stance. Itachi, kisame, sasori, and deidara all followed his actions.

The konoha gang then followed suit.

"She isn't yours, and besides she never agreed to be your girlfriend. She told me, and she also told me that the akatsuki people freaked her out." Ino said as Tenten nodded along with her words.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and did a face-palmed. _I'm never going to tell them anything ever again._

Sasori and deidara looked slightly sad but quickly covered it up.

Sakura saw it and immediately felt horrible. _I guess I was being too harsh._

Hidan looked about ready to pounce.

"Damn it you guys, stop this. First of all, you need to stop making my choices for me. Hidan, I. Am. Not. Your. Girlfriend."

Kiba and naruto smirked in triumph. Sakura saw it and turned to them.

"And naruto I did not agree to join your gang. Or any gang for that matter."

Hidan crossed his arms and smirked.

Wha-

"Enough."

All eyes turned to pein the leader of the akatsuki. He stood their arms crossed; eyes closed in irritation, and sighed.

_Whoa, who is he? He looks freaking scary as hell._

"I will not tolerate my gang being insulted right before me. You konoha have no right to call us worthless, you trash."

All of konoha couldn't help the shiver that ran down their backs. This guy was rumored to be the most dangerous in the akatsuki.

Pein had been a suspect in numerous murders and thefts but he was never convicted for any of the crimes. Too bad sakura didn't know any of this.

* * *

Ugh I do Not like this chapter but here it is.

Read And Review Please

Peace Out~

Jessi


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Gym and the Younger Uchiha Brother

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Any Of Its Characters

* * *

The entire cafeteria was dead silent.

All eyes were centered on Pein as he glared down at the konoha gang, mainly kiba and naruto. He suddenly turned and started walking away.

"Akatsuki, come. They're not worth the effort."

Naruto growled at the insult but sat down nonetheless. At their leaders action everyone else followed suit. All of the akatsuki followed pein out of the cafeteria except for hidan. He just stood there and stared at sakura with clenched fist.

"This isn't over."

He turned and disappeared out of the double doors.

"Phew, that was tense."

Sakura said as she sat down beside kiba. She looked up and became confused. Everyone had a look of worry on their faces, even Shikamaru who was usually sleeping away by now.

"What's up guys?"

Sakura asked uneasily. Everyone looked up at her.

"….. What?"

"Sakura, don't you understand? The akatsuki are interested in you. That's not exactly a good thing either."

Ino said with worry.

"Not to Mention the idiots over their provoked them. Now the Akatsuki will probably be planning our demise. Because not only did they insult them, but they insulted them in front of everyone, including the other two gangs. Jeez don't you guys ever think before you say anything."

Shikamaru said as he propped his chin on the palm of his hands.

"Oh shut up Shikamaru, they had it comin'."

Kiba said as he folded his arms.

"Yeah, especially that hidan guy, I can't believe he said sakura belonged with him."

Naruto mumbled angrily.

Sakura sighed. _This is by far the worst first day I've ever had._

"Look you guys, I'm sorry about this but I really need to go. Hidan has my schedule."

Sakura got up and started walking away.

"Whoa wait, you're not seriously about to go looking for the akatsuki are you?"

Tenten asked in disbelief. Sakura shook her head and said,

"Of course not, I'm going to the office to ask for another one."

"Oh."

"I'll go with you."

Kiba said as he began to stand up. But sakura stopped him by saying she could do it by herself.

Taking out her school map she started walking into the direction of the office. Since she was looking down at the map she wasn't looking at in front of her, causing her to bump into someone else.

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the concrete floor but it never came. Instead she felt herself being held up by two arms_. _

_Wow what's up with me and being held today._

Opening her eyes, she looked up and indeed another guy was holding her up_. Well at least he's saving me and not trying to kidnap me._

"Are you alright?"

He asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, thank you, for a minute there I thought the floor was going to rearrange my face."

Sakura said with a laugh. Looking up she almost gasped. This guy was hot. He had the palest skin she had ever seen, his eyes were a coal black and his black hair was styled strangely. But his features were sharp and he was very good looking.

"Well that would have been a shame."

Her eyes widened at his compliment and she could feel herself about to blush.

Smirking he said, "I'd have to get someone to get a janitor to clean up the mess."

Sakura immediately blushed in anger. _Forget him being hot. He's an ass._

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? You know what I don't have time for an ass like you, goodbye."

Sakura spat as she pushed passed him in anger.

Behind her stood Sasuke Uchiha the leader of gang hebi standing in shock.

"Did that girl just call me an ass?"

He whispered to himself in disbelief.

Sasuke smirked in interest. _Hmm.. School just got a lot more interesting._

* * *

Sakura pushed open the doors of the front office open and made her way to her next class, gym. She was still angry as all hell about that jerk. _Just let it go sakura. He's probably always like that._ She reasoned with herself.

Sakura saw the double doors to the gym and smiled in anticipation. Gym was her favorite class, especially if the day's activity was dodge ball. The gym was already littered with girls on the bleachers and boys playing basketball. On the left wall she saw a door labeled coach so she knocked on.

Not even a second later the door swung open and a man with a very accurate resemblance to lee stood in front of her.

He looked down at her and smiled very brightly.

"Hello there. How my I help your youthful self!"

Sakura sweat dropped at his loud voice and of the use of the word youthful.

"u-um my name is sakura Haruno and I'm new here."

She gave the man her schedule and he scanned it with his eyes.

"That's great! My name is Gai-Sensei and it is a pleasure to have you in my class. Please come in so I can give you a gym uniform and combination lock!"

He practically screamed in her face. She nodded and sat in the chair in front of his desk. After he left she looked around his office and noted a lot of trophies in martial arts along the shelves. On his desk was a picture of him hugging a pretty woman with brown hair.

_Wow he's actually married._

Gai-sensei walked in and gave her a uniform and a combination lock. She quickly went to the girls locker room and changed. When she walked out of the locker room she looked up at the sound of the whistles and catcalls from all of the boys.

"Damn, sakura-chan you make that uniform look good."

She turned and saw deidara, itachi, and sasori all sitting on the bleachers staring at her.

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

Sakura looked around the gym and didn't see anyone she knew except for the jerk from earlier. He saw her looking and smirked. Sakura immediately looked away, which happened to be in the direction of the akatsuki. They must have seen the interaction between her and the jerk because they were looking really confused. Sakura sighed and started walking up to them.

But before she could reach her she was stopped by Karin and her little friends.

"What's going on? Why haven't you've been messed with?"

She asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"What are you talking about?" sakura asked with annoyance.

"The akatsuki are supposed to ruin you for embarrassing them. But all I've seen is you being buddy buddy with them, what are you screwing them all or something?"

Karin asked.

Sakura choked on air and said,

"Excuse me? I believe the skank job is yours,"

Sakura looked down at Karin's uniform in disgust.

"and might I say you doing a fabulous job right now, besides I don't even know the akatsuki."

"Whatever freak."

"Alright class, today we are playing dodge ball."

Gai-sensei yelled from across gym. At those words sakura couldn't help the evil smirk that formed on her face.

Everyone gathered around gai-sensei so he could choose the captains.

"Alright, the captains will be sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke you choose first." Itachi and sasuke walked up and stood before everyone. Sasuke looked through the crowd of people and settled on sakura.

"You."

"Eh, me?"

She asked pointing to herself. He nodded and she reluctantly got behind him. She ignored the glare Karin gave her and the glares the akatsuki gave sasuke as he smirked smugly.

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. _Men, I swear._

Then itachi chose, and so on and so forth. In the end itachi had deidara, sasori, Karin and her posse. While sakura's team consisted of her, sasuke, a guy named suigetsu, and a huge guy named juugo. The rest were split up.

The two teams lined up on either side of the white line and got ready to run for a ball. Sakura placed herself in the middle of the room and got ready to run.

"Hey sakura."

Sakura turned and saw sasuke looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Let's make a bet."

Sakura thought for a moment_. I could be a trick, but then again it could be fun._

Sakura smiled and asked what the bet was.

"If you can't get at least one of the akatsuki out then you have to go out on a date with me." Sasuke said with his ever present smirk.

"What?"

Sakura shrieked in shock.

"You heard me."

"fine. But if I do get one out, then you have to ask Karin out, in front of everyone."

Sakura said with her own wicked smirk. Sasuke scowled as he looked at the mentioned girl in disgust. "Well? What do you say?" sakura asked as she crossed her arms in triumph_. There's no way he'd agree. _It wasn't exactly a secret that Karin was obsessed with sasuke. For that sasuke absolutely loathed her.

"Fine."

He gritted out reluctantly.

"What? Seriously?" she asked in disbelief.

"Sakura, didn't anyone tell you I'm an Uchiha?"

Sasuke said as he got ready to run for it.

"What does that have to do with anything."

Sakura asked in confusion.

Sasuke smirked.

"Uchiha always get what they want."

Sakura smirked back, "We'll see about that."

TWEEEEEET(whistle)

Everyone ran for a ball.

* * *

Well their it is, the fourth chapter.

Please Review!

Peace Out~

Jessi


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Results Of A Bet

The gym was in utter chaos.

Orange rubber balls were flying everywhere, people were dropping like flies, and sakura was having the time of her life. She dodged from left to right, catching the balls and throwing them as hard as she could at the akatsuki members trying to get one out. But there was one tiny thing ruining the moment.

_Damn it, stop moving!_

Sakura yelled in her mind.

Deidara, sasori, and itachi were dodging everything she threw at them and it pissed her off. At this rate, she was going to lose that bet and suffer the dire consequences.

At the beginning of the game, sakura did something she's wanted to do for a long time, she knocked Karin out. While she was checking her make up sakura threw the first ball she got straight at her. It hit her perfectly in middle of her stomach making her double over in pain.

"Karin your out, take a seat." Gai-sensei yelled with a blinding smile.

"Gladly."

She wheezed out as she limped to the bleachers.

Sakura smirked in triumph. _Karma's a bitch._

She turned back to the game and barely dodged a ball heading straight to her face. Sakura looked to the other side of the court and saw itachi smirking at her. He was throwing a ball up and down in his hand almost in a challenge. Sakura grinned wickedly.

_Oh, it's on._

Looking up she saw a ball flying through the air in her direction and intercepted it, taking the ball she threw it with all her power straight at itachi. Unfortunately someone moved right in the line of fire taking the hit straight to the face. the poor guy fell to the floor groaning in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Sakura yelled as the boy got up and started walking to the bleachers while holding his nose. Sakura bit her lip in worry as blood started seeping through his fingers.

Sakura jogged over to the guy and sat beside him.

"Are you okay?"

He held up a towel to his nose and looked up at her with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, it's cool. But man do you have an arm on you, that was an awesome throw."

"Thanks."

"Alright everybody, go and change."

Gai-sensei voice's echoed throughout the whole gym.

"What?"

_Crap, the bet!_

Sakura quickly ran into the locker room and changed. When she got out sasuke was waiting for her with his ever permanent smirk in place.

"Times up. Looks like you're going on a date with me."

Sasuke said as he smirked down at her arrogantly.

"Tch, shut up Uchiha."

Sakura snapped angrily.

"What are guys talking about? What date, yeah?" Deidara growled.

"Well, sasuke and I made a bet. If I got one of the akatsuki out then he'd have to ask Karin out in front of everyone, but if I didn't I'd have to go out on a date with him. But unfortunately I didn't get any of you out, I would've if you didn't move so much."

Sakura explained depressingly.

"Oh."

Was all deidara said.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

Deidara crossed his arms and smirked. Both itachi and sasori smirked as well.

"Why are you guys smirking?"

"Sakura doll, you did get one of us out."

Sasori said.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember that."

"You weren't paying any attention to realize you caught deidara's ball to throw at itachi, which means you got him out."

"i-i did?" sakura asked with shock.

They all nodded in confirmation. Sakura looked at sasuke's scowling face in triumph.

"I do believe you have a certain someone to ask out, sasuke."

He glared at sakura as she smirked at him. He scoffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, then turned into the direction of Karin and her friends.

They were sitting in a circle on the bleachers giggling with each other.

"I'm getting that date with you one way or another."

Sasuke said before he started walking towards Karin. By the time he was half way their Karin had noticed his approaching form. She started straightening her clothes, her make-up and even checked her breath.

Sakura chuckled as sasuke began to ask her out. Karin squealed in happiness with her friends and sasuke walked away.

Sasori and deidara had already left for class, which left itachi escorting sakura to her next class.

"Huh, I expected her to do more."

Sakura said in wonder.

"It was better that she didn't, after all sasuke is the leader of the gang hebi."

Itachi said.

"No way! seriously?"

_Sasuke is a gang leader? He doesn't seem like the type._

"Yep, actually sasuke is known for his violent temper, I'm surprised he didn't do anything."

Itachi said in thought.

"You know sasuke well?"

Sakura asked as they walked to her history class.

"I would hope so, he is my little brother."

Itachi said with a chuckle.

"Oh? I guess I should have known, you do have a family resemblance. At least you're not an arrogant ass like him."

Sakura said thinking back to her short time knowing him.

"You know, you amuse me sakura. It doesn't seem like it bothers you that we're a part of a gang."

Itachi said as the bell rang.

"Oh thanks, I guess." Sakura said as she started to grow nervous. By now the hall was practically empty save for itachi and her.

Looking up in the corner of her eye she caught itachi staring at her openingly.

"Um."

Sakura started, but was interrupted by itachi throwing an arm in front of her, connecting to the lockers on the other side of her.

"I've also noticed you're not affected by our looks, which is quite unusual in itself."

He whispered into her ear as he pushed her up against the lockers. Sakura suppressed the urge to hiss as the hard cold metal collided with her back. looking up at his arrogant form she grew mad.

"I'm not a shallow whore who would be so easily fooled by such trivial things."

Sakura said as she tried to not beat the crap out of him for invading her personal space.

Itachi only smirked in response. After a moment of silence he backed up and started walking away.

"I think you should be careful, if you keep amusing me so much I might just snatch you up from everyone else."

He said as he turned a corner.

Sakura just stared into the empty space were itachi left.

_Well, that wasn't creepy at all. _Sakura thought sarcastically.

Sakura looked around and found her history class across the hall from where she was standing.

Taking a few steps she knocked on the door and heard an "enter" from the other side of the door.

Taking the door knob in her hand she twisted it open and walked in. Everyone was sitting in groups of five's all around the room.

"Hello, and who might you be?"

A man asked who could only be a teacher. He had a scared running across the bridge of his nose and brown hair tied up in a high pony tail.

"I'm sakura, the new student."

She said with a smile. His face light up in a recognition and he smiled instantly.

"Oh, Sarutobi told me about you this morning. Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Iruka-sensei and right now everyone is split up in groups of five's for an upcoming presentation on a subject of their choosing. Luckily for you theirs a group with one person short, their over there in the far corner."

Sakura nodded and followed the direction of were Iruka-sensei was pointing too. Seeing the group sakura groaned in disbelief.

_God I cannot believe my horrible luck._

"Hey babe, you fucking miss me as much as I missed you?"

_Why god, why do you hate me so?_

* * *

That's a wrap! As you can see sakura won the polls. But don't worry for the people who voted for sasuke, theirs still more to come.

That little bit in the end was for the people who wanted ItaSaku.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

It inspires me so!

Peace Out~

Jessi


	6. Chapter 6

Yes it is true! I actually Updated. Thank you for your patience.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything

_Previously on Fire High~_

_God I cannot believe my horrible luck._

"Hey babe, you fucking miss me as much as I missed you?"

_Why god, why do you hate me so?_

* * *

Chapter Six

"Oh hidan, I missed you so much! Why did you ever leave me?" Sakura said as she held her hands to her heart in a mocking gesture. Everyone around the group either smiled or chuckled, except for hidan who was business pouting.

Sakura ignored him as she took the seat from across from him, between a red head and a blue guy? The blue guy smiled down at her and stuck his hand out.

"The names Kisame Hoshigaki and before you ask, yes my skin is naturally blue. Don't ask me how because honesty I have no idea."

Sakura smiled and shook his hand. Looking around the group she couldn't help but noticed three out of the four sitting with her wore akatsuki jackets. She also couldn't help but notice that the guy beside Hidan was leader of the Akatsuki, pein.

_I just can't get a break from them, can i?_

She mentally sighed in defeat.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion when she noticed that the akatsuki members were either ignoring the red head or in Hidan's case, glaring.

"So…. What is our project going to be about?"

Sakura asked, trying to break the awkward silence. As if breaking out of a trance they all moved their eyes to her.

"We haven't decided that, yet. Even though we're allowed to choose the subject, we haven't all agreed to one thing."

Pein answered crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back into his chair. Sakura smiled in amusement when she realized he was unaware that he was mirroring the red head across from him.

"Well that's unfortunate."

She muttered as she placed her chin on her opened palm trying to think up a subject for them to present.

"How about we fucking present you babe."

Hidan said with his ever present smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust at his suggestion. _Does he always have to act like this? _

"I get the feeling you've never had a real girlfriend before, hidan."

She said as she returned the smirk. Sakura's smirk widened when he blushed and as Kisame started to laugh. _Man he sure has a scary laugh. _Sakura was surprised to see the corner of pein's mouth lift up ever so slightly at her comment.

Looking over to the red head beside her she became curious.

"Hey what do you think our project should be on?"

The table went silent as she addressed the quiet red head. She watched as he opened his eyes and gave her a blank stare. Sakura couldn't help but gasped at the color of his eyes, they were a light aquamarine blue color that went perfect with his blood red hair.

After staring at her he for a minute he simply closed his eyes and resumed his devil may care stance again.

_What the hell was that? He didn't even answer me._

She thought with anger, so she decided to voice her thoughts.

"What the hell, man? Why are you ignoring me?"

If there was one thing she hated most, it was being ignored and this guy was seriously pissing her off. She watched as he continued to ignore her and she grew even angrier.

She was about to stand up and yell at him but Hidan stopped her.

"Don't fucking waste your breath on that fucker, sakura-chan."

"You know him?"

She asked as she tilted her head in curiosity. Hidan blushed and looked away not answering her. _What's his problem?_

"Yeah, you could say that, he's the leader of the suna gang, Gaara Subaku."

Kisame said answering for Hidan. Sakura turned back to the red head, Gaara, and frowned. _That still doesn't give him the right to ignore me though._

"Alright class, the bells about to ring, so you guys should figure out whose house you're going to work at while you're not at school, after all you only have three days to complete the project."

Iruka-sensei said as he smiled at the class. At his words the class became louder as everyone started debating where they should go to finish the project. Sakura watched as one girl threatened to stab a guy for suggesting they went to the movies afterwards.

_Wow she must really hate that guy._

She mused as he shrunk in his seat while giving the I give up sign. Looking back at her group she grew confused. Everyone was glaring at each other.

"I am no way in hell going to that bitch's house."

Hidan yelled as he pointed at Kisame. She watched as Kisame sneered at him in anger.

"Like hell I would want you to anyway, besides I wouldn't want to go to your trashy house either."

"Shut the fuck up fishdick."

Sakura sweat dropped at their argument before hearing pein say,

"My house is off limits because we're in the middle of renovation." Sakura looked down at gaara's form and sighed. _It doesn't seem like he cares._

Suddenly the bell rang and sakura stood up and packed her stuff up before turning to the still fighting boys and sighed in aggravation._ I cannot believe I'm saying this._

"Let's meet up at my house after school. I'll give you my address before I go home."

Hidan and Kisame both stopped their insults and stared at sakura like she just said she was a cross-dressing guy or something. Pein merely nodded before leaving and Gaara just stared at her with his blank expression.

Sakura turned and left before anyone could say anything back to her.

* * *

As sakura looked for her next class, Science with Orochimaru, she couldn't help but freak out. Her mom wasn't going to like the fact that she invited four guys to her house, even if it's for a project. Not to mention they didn't decide on a subject!

_God, mom is going to freak._

"Hey, Sakura, wait up."

Sakura turned and saw Ino running up to her like the devil was on her heels. She stopped walking and let her catch up to her.

She asked with curiosity. She waited as Ino rested her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath before she asked what was wrong.

Ino sucked in a huge breath before turning to Sakura and smiling like a mentally insane person would do.

"You will never guess what I just heard!"

Ino said with a shriek of excitement. Sakura waited for Ino to spill but she just kept staring at her.

"Well?"

"Sasuke Uchiha is throwing a huge party and he's invited everyone who is anyone."

Ino practically squealed in delight. _She remains me of a freaking pig._ Sakura thought with amusement.

"That's important to me how?"

Sakura asked getting impatient. Ino rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before smirking in I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know way.

At sakura's warning glare she huffed but told her anyway.

"Well I heard from Tenten, who heard from this girl, who heard from this other girl, who heard from suigetsu her boyfriend, that sasuke is going to take you to his party as his date."

"What?!"

Ino smirked at sakura's expression. Sure she was from another gang but come on, she was still a fan girl at heart. Though she would never admit it, but she was a little jealous of all the attention sakura was getting.

Sakura was feeling both confused and angry. Confused because why the hell would he ask her when he had someone like Karin, or any girl, who would gladly go with him and angry because how dare he think he could just take her somewhere with not even asking her.

_That guy is way too arrogant for his own good._

She thought angrily.

The warning bell rang and sakura sighed.

"Thanks for the heads up, but I got to go to Science."

Ino suddenly grabbed her hand and shrieked again.

"Science? As in Orochimaru-Sensei?"

Sakura gave her a strange look before nodding. Ino shook her head before telling her to be careful.

"Why? What's wrong with Orochimaru-Sensei?"

Sakura asked cautiously. Ino was seriously freaking her out. Ino leaned in close like she was about to tell her a huge secret.

"Orochimaru-Sensei is by far the worst teacher here, he's like the creepiest man in existence. There's also a rumor going around that he's a big pedophile too."

"Your joking right, there's no way they'd let a pedophile teach at a school."

Ino shook her head and said that he's an old friend of the principles. Sakura looked down at her watch and sighed.

"I'll see you later, Ino. I don't want to be late."

Ino smiled and wished her good luck before saying she'll need it.

Sakura shook her head at ino's words. _It's not like I attack trouble like a magnet._

_Right?_

* * *

Chapter Five complete!

Please review!

And thank you!

Peace Out~!

jessi


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

* * *

Chapter Seven: Of Science Class and Projects

Sakura slowly opened the door to Orochimaru-Sensei's classroom and peeked in through the crack of the door. Surprisingly there was no teacher. Sighing in relief she quickly entered the room and took a seat in a corner in the back of the room.

_Hopefully no one will notice me. The last thing I need right now is to be in the spotlight._

She thought as she sunk into her seat. But not two seconds later, two hands roughly slammed onto her desk top. Looking up she saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha. At the sight of him she scowled in anger.

"What do you want?"

She snapped in irritation_. If this is what I'm going to have to deal with for three more years then I'd rather go to boot camp._

Sasuke smirked as he leaned down before he whispering,

"You."

At his answer, sakura narrowed her eyes in anger.

She was about to punch the smirk right off his face but then she remembered what Ino had told her before class, about sasuke telling everyone she was going to his party with him and then she got an idea.

After sasuke took a seat to her right she quickly faced him with a flirtatious smile.

"So I heard that you were going to take me to your party this Friday."

As she said this she twirled a lock of her hair around her index finger and gave him a fake nervous look. At first sasuke was surprised with the sudden change in attitude but then he smirked smugly. He sat on the edge of his seat and leaned in to the nervous looking sakura.

"You heard right, baby. I only go out with the best."

Sasuke knew she couldn't resist his charms and good looks for long. After all, he had a reputation of being able to bed any girl. Sakura was no different than any other lay. After he was finished with her, he'd dump her like every other girl. Right?

Sakura blushed, to make sure her act seem real. But a tiny voice in the back of her mind told her she was actually flattered with his comment. Sakura mentally told the voice to shove it before giving her full attention back to the Uchiha who was gradually getting closer to her. Sakura mentally scoffed at his smug look.

He so thought she was falling for him, luckily she had experience with this kind of guy, and she knew just how to crush his pride. In the corner of her eye she saw Sasori walk into the class and smiled.

_Perfect timing._

After she was practically in his lap, lips inches from his, she suddenly stood up abruptly and smiled at sasori who was standing in front of her desk with a bored expression on his face.

"Sasori-kun! You're in this class? Awesome lets be lab partners!"

She watched in the corner of her eye as sasuke fell to the floor from the sudden movement before glaring up at the red head who ruined his moment.

Sasori was pissed. As soon as he had entered the room he caught a flash of pink hair and smiled. But when he got closer he noticed how close she was to the Uchiha brat. She was practically sitting in his lap as she smiled up at his smirking face, lips only mere inches apart.

He hid his anger and nodded to the smiling girl before making his way to the back of the room, purposefully moving as far as possible from the glaring Uchiha.

"So Sasori-kun, I just want to say I'm sorry for what Ino said at lunch. You guys aren't so bad, well except hidan of course."

Sakura said with a nervous laugh. She really did feel bad about what she had said to Ino and Tenten about the akatsuki. Truthfully she thought he was nice, albeit a little quiet but nice all the same.

Sasori merely nodded in response.

Suddenly the front door slung open and a tall man walked in.

The first thing sakura thought when she saw him was, snake.

The second thing, creep.

And the third, pedophile.

The third thought came to mind when she noticed the way he was staring at sasuke as he talked. It was unnerving and sakura found herself slightly feeling sorry for the teen.

But only slightly.

* * *

It was finally the end of the school day and sakura couldn't help but walk as fast as she could through the gates. It was by far the most exhausting and strange first day of school she had ever went through and she was eager to go home and rest.

_Almost there. Just another couple of step and it'll be safe._

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

A voice boomed from across the school yard. In reflex she looked over her shoulder and cursed when she saw kisame, pein, and hidan all heading her way. She looked from left to right for an escape route and not finding one she smiled weakly at the approaching gang.

_Damn it! Don't they ever get tired of this!_

"Hey, baby."

Hidan said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a sideways hug. Scowling she quickly elbowed him in the ribs and stepped away.

"What do you guys want?"

She asked through her gritted teeth.

"Did you forget pinky? You told us to come find you after school to get your address. We gotta work on our project."

Kisame asked, smirking at her horror stricken face.

_Damn it! I forgot about that._

"Ugh, fine. You might as well just walk with me. I don't live very far and the sooner this is over the better. By the way, where is Gaara?"

At the mention of the red heads name more than one of the akatsuki scowled.

"We don't fuckin' know."

Hidan spat with distaste.

"Nor do we care."

Pein added with concealed hatred. But sakura could see it in his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they freaked the hell out of her; it was like they could see right into her soul and it made her kind of nervous when those eyes were focused on her.

"We can't do the project without him."

She said as she crossed her arms with defiance evident in every part of her body. She was actually trying to find an excuse to get out of it because god, she was not looking forward to her mother's reaction to her bringing home four guys on the first day of school.

She could hear her now,

_Sakura Haruno, what have I told you about bringing friends over without my consent? You know the rules; I have to meet them before you can bring them over. Why are they only boys? Are you dating one of them? You know you're not allowed to date until your seventeen._

Yeah, sakura was aware that her mother was a lunatic but you don't choose your family, right? This was not going to end well.

Sakura smirked inwardly when she saw the irritated looks on their faces thinking she had won, but it quickly faded when she realized they were looking at something behind. Turning around she saw the source of their irritation, Gaara subaku.

He was leaning against the front gate of the school arms crossed and eyes closed.

_Is he always in that position?_

Sakura sighed in defeat before walking up to the silent teen.

"Hey Gaara, instead of just giving you guys my address we're just gonna head right over to my house now."

She explained depressingly. His only response was opening his eyes and nodding, and with that they all followed the pink haired girl down the street.

After about ten minutes they arrived at her two story house with the air still tense. It seemed having two gang leaders within five feet of each other wasn't exactly a good idea. Luckily they were both the silent death glaring type instead of the violent type.

However, having Hidan and kisame around made up for that. They constantly fought back and forth about any and everything. By the time they arrived at her house sakura felt like she was about to explode with anger and irritation.

"Ughh, will you guys shut up? We're here."

Sakura hissed in aggravation making both akatsuki members stop and stare up at the house.

"Mom, I'm home and I brought some company."

She yelled throughout the house after opening the door. She heard the four guys following her through the hall and into the living room.

As soon as she entered the living room she caught sight of her mom on the couch reading a magazine in her house slippers. At her entrance she looked up with surprise written all over her face when she caught sight of the guys who were no doubt behind her all looking very much intimidating as they towered over her small figure.

"Honey, who are they?"

Her mom asked as she gave her daughter fake smile.

_Crap! She is mad._

"Their some classmates from school, we got paired up in a project and were told to work on it after school. Since our place was closer we agreed to come here. I hope that's okay."

Sakura said nervously. She watched as her mom said it was okay, the whole time wearing a fake smile as she told them to work in the living room while she got some snacks together.

After her mom exited the room she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?"

Kisame asked as he stretched out on one of the leather recliners taking up all of the room.

_I never really noticed it before but kisame is freakishly huge for a seventeen year old._

After everyone had sat down around the living room and her mom had given them some snacks and left to hang out in her room she explained in a whisper.

"My mom doesn't like me having people over unless she knows them or she's told ahead of time. That's why I was going to just give you guys my address so I had time to tell her about it."

"Why? Is she fucking paranoid or something?"

Hidan asked with a snort as he munched on some chips. Sakura gritted her teeth in further irritation as hidan put his feet upon the coffee table making dirt fall to the surface of the table.

"Hidan, remove your feet before I do it for you."

Pein said as he stared at hidan anger evident in his eyes. Hidan rolled his eyes but removed his feet nonetheless. Sure hidan was defiant but he wasn't stupid. His leader was angry enough about the suna gang leader being in the same room as him and an unruly gang member would only fuel his anger.

Sakura was impressed.

It seemed pein had good control over his gang, even hidan who seemed like the type to not give a damn about what anyone said.

"Alright listen you guys, we need to get to work on our project. Do any of you have an idea on what we should do it on?"

She asked, hoping it would break the tension in the room.

Unfortunately it didn't.

But the sound of the doorbell ringing at least gave her the excuse to leave the suffocating room.

"Coming!"

She yelled as she made her way down the long hallway. Opening the door she was shocked to see Itachi, deidara, sasori, and someone she had never met all standing on her doorstep.

"What are you guys doing here?"

* * *

That's a wrap for now.

Thank you for reading and please drop a lovely **review**. Yes I'm aware it wasn't at all that exciting but it had to be done.

Peace Out~

Jessi


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Previously on Fire High_

"_Coming!"_

_She yelled as she made her way down the long hallway. Opening the door she was shocked to see Itachi, deidara, sasori, and someone she had never met all standing on her doorstep._

"_What are you guys doing here?"_

* * *

Chapter Eight:

"Don't be like that, sakura."

Itachi pouted as he let himself in ignoring sakura's protest.

Sakura was about to chew the arrogant Uchiha out but was cut off when she was suddenly enveloped in a bone crushing hug from behind by the guy she had never met before.

"Oh My Gosh, she's so cuuuuuteee! Tobi thinks he wants to keep her."

"Get off her you idiot, yeah."

Deidara yelled as he yanked the man off of her by the collar of his shirt roughly before dragging the protesting guy through the door and into the hallway.

Sakura watched as they disappeared into her house leaving her to stare dumbly down the now empty hallway. Heaving a defeated sigh she closed the front door and started down the hall.

Sakura looked up at the sound of someone coming her way and raised an eyebrow at the sight of a glaring Gaara as he passed her and proceeded to leave.

"W-wait! What about the project?"

But Gaara ignored her and slammed the door behind him.

Huffing in annoyance she stomped into the living room to give them a piece of her mind but stopped short at the sight that greeted her.

All of the akatsuki were in the middle of her living room sitting in a circle.

"What are you guys doing?"

She asked with curiosity.

But immediately regretted it when they all turned to her with grins plastered on their faces.

"What?"

She asked as they just stared at her creepily.

"Sakura-chaaaan! We wanna go swimming!"

The masked man now known as tobi yelled as he jumped up from the floor.

"B-but, we can't! we need to finish the project."

She yelled in defiance.

"Awee, come on baby, its fucking hot outside and we still got two more days to work on the project."

Hidan protested loudly as he got up of the couch and stretched. Dismissing how he called her baby she looked around the room and noted how everyone, and even Pein looked as if they agreed to swimming. Sakura sighed knowing that they would go anyway rather she liked it or not.

"Fine, go swimming, just don't come whine to me when we get a bad grade."

She muttered as she crossed her arms in defeat.

Everyone jumped up and headed to the door in excitement. Sakura watched them disappear in the hallway before plopping onto the now empty couch with a pout.

_I'm guessing I'm not going to get anything done with them as my classmates._

She thought depressingly.

She grabbed the remote and was about to flip on the tv before she was suddenly in the air and slung over someone's shoulder. Looking at the man who was carrying her she immediately recognized him as Kisame.

"What the hell fish stick? What are you doing?"

She yelled as she kicked her feet in an effort to get loose from the strong grip confining her. All she got in response was kisame's booming laughter as he walked out the door with her in tow.

_Where the hell is mom's overprotective self when I need her?_

Looking back over her shoulder she was surprised to see all of the akatsuki on her front lawn looking up at her each wearing a smirk.

"What the hell's so funny you jackasses? And why did you suddenly kidnap me?!"

She yelled as she was placed inside a limo. She huffed in annoyance as everyone shuffled into the long limo completely ignoring her outburst of anger.

"Sakura, sweetheart, did you honestly think you weren't going with us?"

Itachi asked as he raised one elegantly shaped eyebrow.

_Damn it, how does he do that? It's freaking sexy as hell._

Sakura tried to chase away the blush that was currently dusting her cheeks because of her last thought. Itachi may be sexy but he's also a spoiled rich guy who's in a freaking gang for Pete's sake. To change the subject she quickly asked a question.

"Where are we going exactly?"

Sakura asked itachi as she looked out the window surprised to see only trees.

"My families estate of course. I've taken the liberty to invite some others as well to make a party out of it."

Itachi explained with his ever present smirk.

"Itachi's parties are always the best and it's pool party, you'll like it for sure, sakura-chan!"

Tobi yelled with excitement as he hugged her again happily.

Sakura pushed him off of her and looked around the limo and wasn't surprised to see Hidan, deidara, sasori, and kisame all lounging around playing a video game on the flat screen tv attached to the ceiling of the car. She huffed and looked away from the obvious display of wealth. Crossing her arms she continued to pout about her predicament.

_What exactly gave him the authority to practically force me to attend a party in the first place? Did he honestly think just because he was a part of a dangerous gang that he could just boss me around?_

They hardly even knew her and yet they acted as if they had been friends for year. It was actually a little unnerving how they acted around her and she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little afraid of them. They were after all from a notorious gang who was known to have criminals records.

She glanced over at itachi and was surprised to see that he had been staring at her. Not one to back down, she stared right back.

After a moment of staring he suddenly opened the care door and got out. Looking out the window she was surprised to see that they had arrived at not a house, but a freaking palace!

She could only gap in shock as she got out of the car and stared at it.

She heard a couple of snickers from behind her and she looked seeing all the boys laughing at her shock expression.

"Impressive isn't it?"

Sasori asked as he regarded her with an amused tone.

She could only nod in response as she looked back up at it in wonder.

"Want to go inside?"

Itachi teased as he grabbed her hand, leading her through the entrance.

From behind her she hear hidan yelling about how itachi had better take his hands off his girl or he'd cut them off for him but itachi only ignored him as he lead her through the house to the back.

On the way to the back sakura continued to gap at everything as they passed through amusing the guys behind her.

Shooting a glare behind her she quickly forced her jaw back in place and followed itachi through a huge door.

As soon as the door opened she was greeted with the blinding sun, the sound of loud rock music, and laughter.

Letting her eyes adjust to the sudden light she quickly noticed tons of teens dancing, others swimming, and talking as they surrounded the largest in ground pool sakura had ever seen.

"Woah."

Was her response.

"So sakura you wanna go swimming?"

Kisame asked from behind her. She turned around and shrieked as she saw each of them pulling off their shirts making her turn back around.

"What the heck? Haven't you heard of a changing room?"

She yelled in frustration crossing her arms.

Their was a couple of chuckles in reply that only seemed to fuel her anger even more.

"Well? Are you?"

Kisame asked again after he deemed it safe for her to turn around. She turned back around reluctantly and frowned.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

She finally answered as she grew to feeling self conscious. She was kind of glad she didn't have time to grab one so she wouldn't have to wear such revealing garments.

"That's okay. We have plenty extra ones stored in the girls changing room."

Itachi informed her.

"Gee thanks."

She replied sarcastically with a scowl.

Itachi chuckled and stopped a girl as she walked by.

"Aoi, help sakura find a bathing suit would you?"

He asked with a seductive smile. Sakura watched as the girl vigorously nodded with a blush as she stared down at itachi's hand that was currently holding her forearm before telling sakura to follow her.

Sakura sighed and complied.

After they went through a couple of bathing suits with Aoi they had finally found one that actually fit and wasn't to bad looking either.

While she was changing she heard Aoi ask her a question.

"Are you close to Itachi-sama?"

"Eh? Close? I wouldn't really think so. He's just my partner in a class project."

She explained as she tyed the black strings that held her bathing suit together. The bathing suit was a Black two piece unfortunately, considering that was all they had.

"Oh, really?"

She heard Aoi asked in surprise.

"Why? Did you think we were something more?"

"Well yes, Itachi-sama never hangs around girls publicly, so when I saw you with him I thought you were together."

Aoi explained as she handed sakura a blue towel.

Sakura smiled in thanks before replying.

"Well don't worry it's not like that, we are just friends."

She reassured the girl.

"Even so, I'd watch my back. No telling what his fan girls will do to you if they catch you with him."

Aoi explained as she grabbed the handle of the door.

"Thanks for the tip but I can handle myself. Besides like I said, it's not like that."

Sakura said as she slipped on her black flipflops.

"If your so sure then okay. I'm just giving you a warning. I've seen how far they will go when it comes to jealousy."

Aoi said as if recalling a memory.

"Thanks but like I said, I can handle it."

Aoi smiled and grabbed sakura's hand pulling her out of the dressing room along with her.

"Come on, let's go swimming!"

Sakura laughed along with her as they ran through the halls towards the pool. They were so caught up that when they rounded the corner they ran right into someone. Looking up after rubbing her sore back she glared up at the offender.

"Fancy running into you here, Sakura-chan."

A smirk.

* * *

Chapter Eight complete.

Hmmm….. Nothing really to say.

Well thanks for reading and please review

Peace Out~

Jessi


End file.
